Between Breaths
by Trav-Smash-69
Summary: A recount of Nichrom and Ren's first sexual encounter. They have proceeded beyond that day, but perhaps Ren feels a bit differently than Nichrom thinks. *SongFic, OneShot, RenRom, COMPLETE*


HA-HA! This is sadly not the FIRST NichromXxRen fanfic here, but it is the first one shot. 8D I WIN! -dances- And the first songfic :3 The song is "Between Breaths(An XX Perspective)" by Blaqk Audio.

-coughs- I'm sure you're quite aware now of how odd I am, but any who...

I Role Play as both Nichrom Patch and Tao Ren on Yahoo! Messenger, and my screen names are on my profile, and of course they are slight enemies, which is what sparked my idea to write this.

_**Last warning: Yaoi, shonen-ai, male-on-male action, man-sex, gay-sex, whatever term you'd like to use.. is in this story. If you do not like this sort of thing, please go back. I do not want to hear negative reviews unless it is for creative criticism, in which, I do however appreciate that. Now, here's the story you were waiting for.**_

* * *

_Between Breaths  
_

* * *

_Nichrom's POV_

**_Do you remember the first time? Time stopped then sped so fast.  
_**

The heliotrope tresses no longer sat up in a spike, and were now hanging limply around his shoulders. I watched him carefully, running my hands up and over his shoulders and grasping them onto his neck. The more than just rough kisses that were applied to his lips made them slightly swollen, and he looked so damn hot. The first time was a lot different than this. The slightly younger shaman before me had been laying so angelically in his bed, looking so vulnerable, even as he slept. I wanted to make him pay for his sins committed to my family. I wanted to make him see just how sinful he was. He had refused to serve Master Hao, he had refused to repent for the murder of my brother Chrom, he had refused to see just how much darkness he had pent up in his heart and how Master Nyorai could help him. It was time to teach him, the hard way. He is a very stubborn person... or at least, he was the first time; the night I broke him down. I watched him as he breathed, his chest heaving up and down, up and down, slowly. I couldn't wait to be full flesh against him, and make him bend to my will. A Tao was strong in battle, but where he was inexperienced and confused, he was weak.

**_In just three minutes you were mine. Don't think that it was the last.  
_**

I creeped in slowly, my gray hues observing him. Sleeping like a little baby. Hahaha, how cute of you, Ren. I slowly draped myself down over the bed, my knees on either side of you and my hands on either side of you, just staring down, waiting for you to sense my presence there. You were no idiot. Your eyes slowly opened, looking into pools of gray lust swirling in my eyes. Time seemed to stay at a stand still as you stared, not even trying to find out who I was. You liked staring, because you liked what you saw. At first you said nothing and simply looked, as if for once, finding comfort in those lonely eyes, before I heard you gasp. I know you gasped. I heard you gasp. You narrowed your eyes and pretended to not be afraid. You did not know it then, until you noticed the tell tale marks beneath my eyelids, what I was there for.

"Ni..chrom.." he pronounced slowly.

Don't play dumb with me, Ren. You haven't forgotten me. Playing dumb just doesn't suit you. Playing weak suits you better.

I watched as his eyes flared with anger and frustration. With a scream you actually manged to launch a fist at my face and release yourself from beneath the covers. The punch hurt, but it didn't sting like the slap I was hoping to receive. I guess I see him as a bit more feminine than he actually is. Oh well

**_You knew I knew the ways that I could make you say:_**

I watched you watch me. Predator and prey... only you had the roles reversed. I was the king of the jungle here, and you were my prey.

You know you want to join Master Hao, Ren-kun.

"Don't speak to me so casually!" you barked in that accent of yours.

Oh, but you see, Ren, I can speak to you however I please. You are not in a position to be commanding anyone.

He did not like the words I spoke, that was clear. As I sit at the edge of the bed, looking at the tiger determination in those golden orbs of yours, I realized that you were stubborn. The only way to break a stubborn person down, involves three steps. First... you must break them down emotionally, so they don't have a damn leg to stand on. I told him how Yoh and the others wouldn't be useful to him, and how in the end, Yoh would be the one they supported at their fullest... not him. I told him how what I said after the Gate of Babylon was correct. Master Hao wanted Yoh stronger, and he wanted to use him... to give him more purpose, since in the end, Yoh wouldn't succeed anyways, and Ren and the rest of the followers against Hao would fall.

You didn't like what I said one bit, Ren, but I saw you waiver. You began to see things my way, even a bit in your mind. You stuttered. You hated it.

"Th-that's not true! I will defeat Hao, and I will defeat Yoh! I WILL be the King of all Shaman, whether you'd like to accept that or not!"

So prideful Ren... now if only you really felt that confident. If only that were true, and you didn't just say it to heighten your ego.

He didn't like that either, but when he moved to kick me, I saw it. He rubbed it out of existence absentmindedly but I saw the tear. I grabbed his leg and I stared at him in the eyes. Step one was complete, I could tell by the way he didn't attempt to counter. He just stared at me with a hurt ego, that his strong eyes could not mask.

I breathed out, you can't pretend to be strong all the time, Ren. Admit your truth, you want to join Hao, and you want to be strong.

He just stared at me, but his silence said everything that needed to be said. No motion of any kind, just a face straining itself with a backbreaking frown, keeping their eyes open and wide, keeping his tear ducts at bay.

_**"Please, please, please, don't take it easy on me,"**_

I knew I had him from the beginning but playing along this plot was all part of the fun. Step two, was to simply get him where I wanted him. He was so vulnerable now. I looked deep into his eyes and I realized that he was deep into thought. I wanted to know what he was thinking about... I could tell that he was losing himself in my gray hues, so much so that when I had began to crawl toward him, he continued to stare into my steady eyes. They were so monotonous gray and hypnotizing to the young Tao. Now to make my random move. If he was as into this as I thought he was... it would be a while before he reacted properly. I blinked slowly, forcing his eyes to once again make contact with orange, before he let himself follow in my lead, also indulging in a slow seductive bat of the eyes. When he was to open them, I would be fresh against him. He could wonder all he wanted, how did he get that close, but he could do nothing but stare. It looked too good to look away. I wanted to know so badly what he was thinking, but I knew that I did not have time to think forever as he had. It was silent as sin... before I leaned in and let my hands rest securely at his waist. If everything went according to plan, he would be submissive, and I would take him; all. It would please Master Hao, because then Ren would be on our side.

Ren's eyes twitched some. Something was wrong. He stared at me now... no longer seeing the magical pools of gray and now seeing me for what I was. He withdrew immediately, blushing immensely from having been so close to me, and obviously frustrated by this, he yelped and tried to move back, but I held him in place. He tried to kick me, but his legs were around me. He tried to get away, but my arms were around him. He tried not to stare, but our eyes were locked. I pulled him closer, pulling him onto my lap. To avoid from falling backwards and possibly losing any advantage he thought he had, he gave into me, wrapping his legs tighter around my waist and locking his arms around my neck, before realizing that I still had him, and he wasn't going to collapse backward. He acted so brash and sudden, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, and then it hit him, like a ton of bricks on his mind.

**_"Just make it harder to breathe."  
_**

He moved in place trying to get off of me, now withdrawing his arms and scratching wildly at mine before he flailed them and screamed, obviously not happy one bit at not being released.

"Let me go! LET ME GO NICHROM! Release me NOW! I-I'm warning you!" he screamed, simply making hollow threats now that I knew he would never full fill. He was a fighter however, and I kept him in place with my hands. He wasn't going to get out of this easily. I was going to make damn sure of that.

Stop it, Ren. You're making a fool of yourself. Just calm down... you were cuter before.

Ren stopped for a second and he just stared, as if surprised by the compliment that was given to him, also... as if he couldn't really understand why it was given. He didn't want to believe that I was here to take him. He stuttered more and he flinched in my grip.

"D-don't do this, Nichrom. I-I'm not as weak as you think. I don't care what you think. I don't CARE! Just reLEASE ME!"

Ren was pleading for me to let me go, it was a cute sight, like a mini claustrophobia attack.

I can't just release you. I must show you the power Master Hao has given to me, to show you, what is possible for you. I must desecrate you.

Ren half expected a dramatic silence, I could tell, but much more effective in this situation was me, pressing my lips fresh against his. I couldn't dare to let myself be contained. His lips were warm and his eyes were begging. I could see it now. Deep inside he wanted this, but of course the Great Tao Ren would never be caught dead wanting something this wrong... Wanting something so... vile. That's what Ren saw it as, vile. He was a virgin... quote me on those words.

I let my lips caress his, feeling just how soft and untouched they were. Every part of his body was untouched, and I adored that. I had to be careful not to fall in love with his body. It was so innocent it was disgustingly cute. I cupped his face in my cheek gently. He was fragile, he was, which is why I had to break him.

I tore at the black Chinese clasps of his silken pajama top and I threw them to the side, feeling the younger ones mouth open to gasp, before I had begun to claim it. I wasn't violently dominating, but I was fast and smooth. Master Hao would have his field day with Ren if he wished, but I only wanted to get step two accomplished. I needed to claim him as my own for tonight; get inside and get in control.

Ren didn't like that I had suddenly gained the upper hand, as he began to bawl his fists and scream against my lips, before feeling that any comprehensible words would be nothing more than a groan as his tongue battled with mine. I quickly pulled back before locking eyes with the younger Tao again, seeing how his eyes were wide open and his cheeks were blushing; my forehead and nose up against his.

"Say that again..."

**_So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop till I make you forget who you are, and just feel...  
_**

Ren just panted, trying to regain his breath, afraid that I would begin his assault upon his lips once again. He was an angel... I wanted him to become a demon. I had to change him, make him ready for the power he would get upon joining Hao. Once Ren seemed oddly peaceful, I whispered into his ear, do you want power?

He shook his head back and forth so much it was a shame he didn't give himself a headache.

"I'm not like that anymore."

Tsk, tsk, tsk, you can fool yourself into thinking that you've changed. You can act different and suppress those wants, but you still have them.

I grounded my hips into Ren's as I let my lips attack his once again, biting upon his bottom lip, hearing him moan just slightly, before he pulled away, nearly letting the skin rip from his lip before he held his hands over his mouth. I still heard it.

I like that sound, I told him.

Ren shook his head again, his eyes wide open. He probably wondered, what am I doing? He didn't want to be seduced by me. He didn't want to want this, but it was hard to refuse, I knew. Ren was a lonely one, I knew. Any kind of contact like this was deeply wanted, I knew, but Ren didn't want to admit this to me, because he wanted to play this game, I knew.

Give into me, I said. Submit.

He wasn't going to give in that easily. I still had to make him completely powerless. I could remember a time when I couldn't dare dream of doing this to someone. I was a judge, an officiant, a member of the Patch tribe council... but Master Hao had such an influence on me, that I was able to see the true nature of things, and it changed me. Now, I just need to change Ren... in the most erotic way possible. I let my hands rejoin his hips before he moved to them as well, attempting to pull them off. I leaned in and licked at his neck, hearing him gasp inwardly and jump some. I felt his body tense up. His hands latched onto mine that was tightly holding his hips but he didn't do much but shiver as I licked at his throat, soon reaching the base of his neck.

"Nich... you... this isn't r-right. We _can't _do this.."

Despite the excuses, he freely tilted his head back, wanting more. What a kinky little minx he was. Saying, no no no, but wanting, wanting, yes yes yes.

Then as if Ren could read my mind, he looked me deep in the eyes and spoke with much more power. "I don't _want _to do this."

But, it is right. It is more than right. 'Tis your destiny, I spoke fluently, the words that Master Hao had drilled into my mind.

I payed no heed to anything Ren had to say. His protests were far too much in vain to be taken seriously.

**_Do you remember your last look? Well, you were smiling and drowning,  
_**

I moved my hands farther around his waist, soon holding him flush against me, my hands reaching up to grip at the back of his shoulders, leaning forward and bending him back slightly. I watched him keep his eyes on me, wondering what in Gods name was I doing. I simply stared up at him, resisting the urge to close my eyes. I wanted to see this... the beginning of the end. I leaned him back farther, my hands now at the curve in his back, that would soon arch as I let my tongue graze his nipple.

"Gods--AH NICHROM YOU BASTARD!" Ren moaned out.

I couldn't contain a laugh. He was truly putting on a show, how he acted as if he didn't want it. His nails raked at my arms and he seethed as I decided to nip at that sensitive area. He jumped and his face filled his color as his body craned backwards. He didn't like what I was doing... but he didn't like being teased even more.

What does God have to do with this, Ren? You're the one that doesn't want to give in.

He raked harder at my arms, trying to hurt me this time, but it didn't work. He looked me in the eyes and he grunted. "You.. are going to Hell."

I laughed. HE was going to tell me what I was going to do? Of all people, Ren, you are the most SINFUL!

I leaned down to Ren's navel and I let my tongue rise to the middle of his chest, feeling him shiver beneath me, breathing shallow, the way he secretly wanted to. My lips expertly made their way back to Ren's mouth, kissing him a bit softer than previously. I could see that I had him. He was beginning to close his eyes ever so slowly, as if angels had wished them shut. He stayed in place however, obviously not wanting to act as if he wanted this. I pushed my lips more into his and I could barely feel his lips expand and contact against mine, kissing back. I knew exactly how to play the rest of this. I slowly leaned back and I watched Ren's head lean forward with the lip contact before he opened his eyes as it ended. His hues soon widened, realizing what had just happened.

"You... you baited me..." he choked out.

_Ren's POV_

_**And, I knew exactly what it took, to make you beg and pray.**  
_

I could not believe this. I had walls, so high you couldn't climb to the top of them to even see me; walls, surrounding myself to avoid anything like this happening. How could this... manipulative bastard bait me? I would not give into those amative eyes. I would NOT. I hated as he stared back at me with that grin, that fucking grin... as if he had me right where he wanted me.

"Yes... I did, Ren. Does that make you mad?"

How dare that.. that.. HIM. I walked into this completely blind. I lost myself for one moment and it just may have costed me this entire confrontation, in my own home none the less.

What would drive you to do this...? Does Hao demand that you take everything from me?

Nichrom laughed in my face; he LAUGHED! I wanted to punch him so hard in his cheek but I couldn't bring myself... I just wanted reason.

"Not everything, just what is needed to proceed with you."

No, I could not let him win. I could not let him take from me what was not meant for him, Hao's power or not. I looked him in the eyes. I hated myself right now for just getting into this, but part of me didn't want to leave. It felt so... good to be doing something I thought was sooo... wrong. He was another male; was I gay now for thinking this? He was taking control over me, and he had no right. I did not want him this close to me in any respect, but now that he was, it was addictive. For once I didn't have to act as if I was strong all the time, because now someone was dominating me, in the way I so wished to be dominated. I could not tell this to anyone, however. A Tao, letting himself give in to something as juvenile as this? It would be a mockery upon his family's name.

I glared Nichrom in the eyes and I narrowed my oculars fiercely, wanting so badly to get to the end of this. I asked... Nichrom, why me?

"Master Hao knows that among your group of friends, next to Yoh you are the strongest. He wouldn't dare bother with anyone else."

It hit me like a car crash. Nichrom was playing with my mind here. He was calling me weak, telling me to be weak, and then when I ask why... he was telling me that I was strong. This not only confused a part of me, but it angered me. Something just wasn't adding up. I gathered enough strength to bring my fist up and I exhaled violently as my knuckles came into contact with his cheek bone. It seemed as if after that was accomplished, Nichrom had reached the end of his rope. He grabbed my wrists and he pushed me back against the bed, holding my hands above my hand. He was able to hold them there with one hand as he looked down at the only remaining clothing I had, my pajama bottoms. I hated how he eyed that part of me. Sick bastard. I writhed beneath him before he placed a cold kiss to my stomach. I shuddered some before I spoke in a harsh tone.

"Stop toying with me, dammit!"

_**"Please, please, please, don't take it easy on me,"**  
_

I hated that grin that had soon developed upon his face. What had I done by saying that?

"As you wish, Ren-kun," he replied, removing his hand from my wrists and placing two fingers to his mouth.

He suddenly placed his hand at my waist and pulled my silken trousers up and off of my hips. The waistband now sat on my thighs, only lifting the pants off enough to see my genitals and my--

Oh my GOD, Nichrom! Wh-what're you DOING?!

It was such an alien feeling. His fingers were... violating me. He simply smirked at my discomfort. I hissed as he withdrew them and then placed them back. Why was he doing this? I would be damned if he tried to insert anything else.

"I'm preparing you, Ren. Just relax."

The Hell if I relaxed! I tried to move away from him, but I just ended up tilting upward before coming back into place. I was stuck, and I couldn't get my legs from around Nichrom. They felt heavy and cumbersome now; I didn't want to move them. He splayed his fingers, and I could feel myself stretch. It hurt but I simply bit my tongue. I was not going to whine in pain to him. I would not let him d o this to me. I tried to turn over but the fact that my legs were unwilling to move got in the way. I damn near screamed as he placed a third one inside of me. I wanted to scream at him to take them out, but that would be showing that I was weak.. and that I truly needed to join his 'Master Hao.' I would not be phased. I would not make a reaction. I would not let him bend me to his will, but it hurt so bad.

F-f-fuck... you... I managed to murmur.

"Oh, I will. Soon, Ren. Soon."

I grunted, making a slight whine; the kind of sound I had forbade myself to make... then I said something that I had never thought I would say, to anyone, any time, especially not him, here, now.

S-stop fucking teasing me.

Nichrom simply looked down at me. Even I couldn't believe that I said it. Was I going crazy? He wasn't even being all that rough... and yet he was making me want this. Probably because I figured there was nothing I could do to stop it. Instead of acting like I didn't and prolonging it, I would just have to accept it. It shattered my brain, but he would heal it. I would make him.

I-I don't want this burden, the burden of being, Tao Ren. I want you... to take me as you fucking wish.

Nichrom smirked at me. Devilish bastard. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

_**"Just make it harder to breathe."**  
_

Nichrom leaned down once more to kiss my lips, trying to take the attention away from what he was really doing. I could feel as his fingers soon left me and his hand skittered like a bed bug up my thigh. It tickled a bit before I felt him grip me. It hurt but it felt good, so I couldn't help but groan. He simply applied pressure to it, and kept me in his hand. This teasing just wasn't how I wanted this to go. I growled deep in my throat before I felt him clutch me tighter. I uttered a whimper that made me feel so girlish it sickened me, but I guess it turned him on because he laughed at me.

D-don't fucking laugh at me.

Nichrom looked down at me and he simply tilted his head to the side. "What are you gonna do about it?"

That was a blunt invitation to my next actions. I leaned up into Nichrom and I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and I pressed my lips deeper into his, letting my tongue have a turn at exploring the slightly older one's mouth. It felt so good when he kissed me back; I moaned in his mouth when I felt him get my drift and begin to pump my organ. It seems he didn't want me to be completely submissive, and it seems that I didn't want to be either... but the more he touched me, the more I longed to just lay limp in his keep and let him have his way. My hips jumped slightly as he stroked me slower. My arms were now wrapped tightly around his neck and my hands were raking at his neck ever time he went slower and slower.

N-nichrom... F-f-fucking... don't..

Nichrom just eyed me, as if not knowing what I had said, or not having heard me. "Hmm?"

Don't... sss...ahhhh ohhh... I moaned out. He was going so painfully slow that I had trouble coming up with a goddamn sentence.

"Say it louder... so I can hear it," Nichrom mused. I could not believe he was making me do this. A part of me wanted to just knock him in his face, and finally be free of this, but I was too deep now. I wanted him, I wanted this; and I couldn't help it.

Don't f-fucking.. stop, Nichrom, I groaned, trying to keep my voice to a dull roar if possible. This slow agonizing torture was killing me, and I now had a loud moan that longed to be released.

Nichrom looked me in my eyes and he licked his lips seductively before he laughed slightly. I wondered what he was thinking before I heard him whisper something in my ear.

"Say it louder... or better yet, scream."

**_So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop till I make you forget who you are_**

Before I had a chance to react, he moved southward and took me into his mouth completely without warning. I gasped and I gripped at the bedsheets for dear life, feeling that if I let them go, I might shake the bed with the moan that slowly drifted from my throat. My cheeks were burned with lust; red hot lust that was scorned for on a porno. I felt his head bob up and down, his tongue doing wonders that no human could possibly have. I was drowning in the feeling. I wondered how he could keep such control on his gag reflex, seeing as how he took all of me completely, before I felt a startling vibration... but from where? Ohhh the GODS, he was humming and it was sending shock waves up my spine. I couldn't control myself for much longer. My pride or not; my family's name or not, I wanted to peak now, whether that meant surrendering myself to my enemy or not.

Nichrom... That feels... so... ahhhhh, I moaned out, hating the end of it. I sounded like some kind of slut at the end of that moan. It sounded so desperate, and needy; but the truth was, I needed him to do this. I NEEDED him to pull me in, and that's what he did when he pulled his mouth from me completely, a trail of saliva leading from my head to his tongue, before he began to suck at the end of me.

Ohhh.. fucking GOD, Nichrom...

I could feel his stare, but my eyes were closed shut. It felt too fucking good to deny in any sense. I felt his hands grip my length while his mouth continued to suck on the head of my penis. Massaging me.. ohhh it felt so good it almost drove me delirious.

"I don't hear you screaming, Ren," Nichrom whispered as his tongue whipped a storm in his mouth, pulling me in. I couldn't take much more of this. My hand came to the back of his head and gripped his hair, pushing and pulling him over me. Oh God, it was proof of Heaven. I felt my hips buck into him, before his mouth claimed my member once again and his hands gripped my hips, holding them as leverage as he bobbed his head up and down.

I brought the back of my hand to my mouth to stifle a moan, closing my eyes tightly as he brought me, inch by inch, closer to my end. Don't.. fucking.. STOP NICHROM, I moaned out, giving him every bit of that scream that he was asking for. My energy was just about spent.

I felt it rise from within me, I wasn't going to last; I finally gave into him.

_Nichrom's POV_

**_So just feel, and play with me. And just steal away with me._**

That was the first time we fucked. After sucking him down and making sure that this was all he wanted, I took him, and it's been the same ever since. Now... Ren is more tame, obviously. I ran my fingers through his hair and I smiled some. Foolishly I let myself fall in love with his no longer innocent body. I know every part of him. I have kissed, licked, touched, rubbed every part of him for a reaction and I know exactly how to please him. Master Hao was pleased to have him join... but I noticed something. Whenever Hao would use him for the same, Ren reacted differently. He didn't demand him like he demanded me, probably because he was afraid that Hao would incinerate him. I finally got the truth out of this boy tonight. He rubbed his swollen lips and he rubbed his eyes some, before looking back toward me.

"All we do... is make love, but you don't call it that. It's always 'fucking.' It's always 'screwing.' It's always... some dirty phrase, and it's never... how I picture it. When I have sex with you it's more than just pleasure that I could get from anyone, like Master Hao. You were my first, and I would like that you stay... my only."

I blinked wildly. Ren had fallen in love with me. I noticed that since the day I took him, he was more willing for me, and in battle, even against his former comrades, he showed protection of me, as if me dying meant the end of the world as he knew it. I thought that maybe Ren was just making some shit up so he could top next time, but I could see his shoulders shaking just slightly. I was speechless. I didn't know what Master Hao would think if it was said that Ren and I loved each other.

Ren... I don't follow your logic.

"When you did what you did, though it was odd, you taught me trust. I trusted you to pleasure me and not hurt me. I trusted you that after it, I would be under the care of you and Master Hao. I trusted that you had got over the fact that I had killed your brother and that we might be able to have something together. The way you dominated me wasn't just a turn on, it showed me that I could trust you not to hurt me, even if you wanted pleasure yourself."

I wrapped my arms around him. He looked so cute when he was sad, but I knew what he meant. I wasn't completely sure if I was feeling the exact same however, but I was willing to try, after all, the Shaman Tournament had ended, and Master Hao was victorious just as was planned, and Ren needed another purpose now. Did I have room in his life now for a love?

Ren... I am willing to try, if you can make me feel this... _love _that you have.

I saw Ren's eyes light up with a feeling I haven't seen before, and he smiled some before crawling toward me.

"Oh, I can make you feel it... every bit of it,"

_**So just feel, and play with me.**_

* * *

OHHHHH I LIKED IT! -Squeal-

I am SO proud of myself. I love how that turned out.

Mm... that was steamier than I anticipated, and the ending was fucking adorable. You cannot deny that.

PLEASE RATE/REVIEW/COMMENT/WHATEVERTHEFREAK...

I REALLY want to know what you think.

Please. Pressing that button and typing a few words won't kill you.

8D I promise.


End file.
